Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of electronic devices, and, more particularly, to sensor-based removal of a soldered device.
Electronic devices typically include a printed circuit board (PCB) having a number of different components attached using solder or utilizing compliant pins. These soldered components can include AOPs (active, optics, and passive), connectors (including sockets), logic, memory, and power. Removal and replacement, commonly referred to as “rework,” of some of these soldered components on a given PCB may need to occur due to solder defects, component defects, or design issues. Because the density of these components on a printed circuit board is continuing to increase, the removal and replacement of the component can be more difficult. This rework process of surface mount connectors can be particularly complicated in situations where the connector dimensions are much larger in the X or Y direction than the opening for hot air use to heat the solder to allow for removal of the component. Because the hot air generally is channeled across the span of the connector such that all the solder joints of the pins are reflowed without exceeding the temperature constraints of the connector housing, it is often difficult to develop a robust process that includes a custom nozzle and thermal reflow settings. The result can be a risk, during the rework removal process, of attempting to remove the connector in cases where the solder joints have not melted. After the unsuccessful attempt, the removal process has to be restarted.
One or more failed attempts at the rework process can damage the printed circuit board. For example, there can be a pad lift or barrel damage to the plated through holes from premature pulling of the component that is still partially attached to the printed circuit board. Also, a failed attempt can result in exposing the printed circuit board to an excessive number of heat cycles, which could result in catastrophic latent defects related to the printed circuit board.